A Kiss from You
by noah114
Summary: They met while the other didn't realize. Now she's being stalked and still doesn't realize. Oh, Shizuru's restraints will be tested. Or was it already cut loose from the beginning? ShizNat
1. Foggy Dream

**A/N: This is my first time writing a ShizNat fic. And also, a simple warning. I am writing because I can't seem to get this story plot out of my head and was wishing for a same plot to be written by other fans out there but to no avail. I am not a great writer. I always struggle to write since I don't have those enviable literary skills other writers have in this fandom. I hate myself for it. THIS MAY OR MAY NOT BE A FUTA. It would depend on my mood, ahahaha. Hope you guys enjoy this.**

**A/N 2: I know some readers don't read the Author's Note placed before or after the story, to which I am sometimes guilty of. But to avoid any flames of my bad grammars, sentence construction, etc. snobby people out give, I'll be leaving one sentence indication I AM NOT A GOOD WRITER NOR IS ENGLISH MY MOTHER LANGUAGE SO NO FLAMES. I am also not requesting any beta because of limited internet connection. Yes, its true. Internet is still not freely accessible to many. One should pay first, dang.**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to say it? For a fact, though I wish is not, I do not own Mai-Hime. I am a mere fan.**

**Chapter 1: Foggy Dream**

0400 Flight to Narita Airport

The slight buzz of the engine was a constant sound during the flight. The cabin was dimmed for the passengers to relax more. The flight to Japan was a peaceful one. No turbulence so far. She sat ajar on her window seat. Her blue hair falling into a curtain partially covering her face. Rather than relaxing her head and neck, an elbow was propped on her armrest for her left hand to support her head. A habit she has developed through all those boring lectures back on her home country, Germany.

The cool breeze of the air conditioning unit on top of her seat was gently lulling her to sleep. She has been dozing in and out of slumber during the flight. Her consciousness slowly slipping away when a warm object made contact with her chin, slowly tracing upward to her lower lips where it left a bit of pressure that made her more aware. The warm object then lightly traced its way to her lower left jaw, just near where her supporting hand made contact with her head. Still drowsy, she slowly opened eyes. Sight still blurry, mind still muddle by sleep, she very slowly processed the soft, porcelain hand that was gently stroking her jaw. A thumb tracing her lower lip. _A dream?_ She thought.

A few more processing was all it took to realize the owner of the hand was seating just beside her. She peeked at the crimson eyes that seemed to be drowned by so much emotion. Her half-lidded emerald pools couldn't seem to take her gaze away from the stranger's eyes. Body still relaxed and unresponsive, she felt the slight pull making her head slightly face the stranger. _What's going on? _The situation was puzzling her to no end. The crimson pools, so lost in passion slowly inched its way to her. As it neared, she smelled the heavenly lavender scent from the stranger's what seemed to be tawny hair.

She could feel the hot breath upon her lips and before she could fully be aware of her surroundings, the hand grabbed her left cheek and warm lips conquered her own. The warmth quickly spreading from her lips. Her cheeks quickly picking up and heating instinctively. A tongue slowly but insistently pushing her lips apart, against her teeth, prodding for an invitation to slip inside her mouth, to which she complied.

Unconsciously, her left hand rested itself to the stranger's shoulder, her right grasping on the woman's left forearm. In return, the woman's left hand rested on her waist, lightly stroking and from time to time giving pressure. The tongue quickly glided in, feeling every inch inside her mouth. A few more pressure, inviting her tongue for a dance. A few more seconds and they were kissing passionately. Hot breath mixing in.

She shivered when the hand that had been grasping her waist caressed her right breast. She could feel her body heating up more.

Lost in euphoria, her body relaxing from all the stroking and kissing combined with the cool breeze hitting there warm bodies, _I shouldn't have taken those sleeping pills, _the bluenette finally gave up and drifted back to sleep.

000000

Her lips were moving downwards, licking on the bluenette's neck. She's finding herself addicted to the bluenette's cool and minty scent. The taste of her skin was something she could not compare.

Her lust was increasing rapidly at the fast development of her initial bold move of touching the bluenette's face that turned to kissing her. She was getting really hot. In all her life, this is the first time she felt this way. She couldn't fathom where on earth she pulled out such raw emotions to a stranger.

At the start of the make out session, it was incredible that the bluenette responded to her with the same passion as well as weirded that it didn't seem to wake her fully. She could tell by the hooded eyes that the young woman was fighting to keep awake while responding to her onslaught.

She continued to nip at the base of the bluenette's throat, intent to leave a mark. _Goodness, I can't seem to get enough. _Her wandering hand groped and slightly squeezed the bluenette's breast then she felt that the young woman was leaning more to her. The hands that were on her shoulder and on her forearm was slack. She looked about and found that the woman was already heavily sleeping. _Too bad._

Her gaze once again move to check the facial features of the woman that awoke her desires. The steady gaze roamed upon the sleeping woman's face, moving down to those luscious breast and again down to the slim waist and long legs. She was content on engraving such sight to her mind when her eyes widened and quickly darted towards the sleeping figure's crotch. She raised a curious eyebrow and couldn't help but lick her lips.

_Ara, Ara._

**TBC**

**You like it? If so, do encourage my very small ego and review, hehehehe.**

**To those that doesn't' like FUTA, I don't care. Don't even waste your time trolling and leaving flames coz I couldn't care less.**

**As I've mentioned, I am still not sure if I'm going to write this as a FUTA or not, just so we're clear. **

**The make out session was not that great, sorry. I'm so not good at this but I'll try my best to make this as hot and steamy as possible. This chapter is just a simple message of what will happen in the future. **

**Love lots, CJR**


	2. All's but a Dream?

A/N: Funny thing is, people may think my author's note last chapter was a poll or something if I should make the story a FUTA or not. Actually, it will be based on my mood and decision if I am actually capable of writing a FUTA or not. I already have a few ideas in mind on how the story would go on both ways. But I really really appreciate all those that reviewd my work and the suggestions, makes me sway my decision….hehehehe.

Special thanks to: Coder3, Rei, MarketW, sammykhann, , TheUnknown, Lee kun, , YuriLover24, twenty-six white wave, ampamja, Teehee, ryu, Michellereadstoo, and all those guests who reviewed. Many thanks to you guys!

Chapter 2: All's but a Dream?

Narita Airport

Arrival Area

"Natsuki!" new arrivals couldn't help but look at the source of the shout. Banners with prints saying WELCOME HOME NATSUKI were placed around a well-endowed (melons XD), red haired young woman. The beauty waved her hands enthusiastically to the grim looking bluenette. As the bluenette neared, the carrot top broke into a run and launched herself towards the other. Natsuki had no choice but to catch her else her dear friend will mar her pretty face against the floor.

The other hugged her like there was no tomorrow. Slight tears evident in her eyes. "It has been so long! I missed you!" The red haired clung to the bluenette's neck. The bluenette found her face shoved between the valley of Mai's breasts.

Natsuki blushed at the sudden sentimentality her friend was digging into. "Hey Mai. I has been awhile. You haven't changed one bit." She mumbled against the woman's front while settling her arms at the woman's waist to get into a comfortable position while the Mai was leaning all of her weight towards the bluenette. "Still innocently suffocating people to death." She chuckled.

The red hair slightly blushed and released her hold of the other woman. "Geez. Just be grateful I closed my shop just to fetch you."

"Yeah, yeah. I am eternally grateful for such kindness you've shown to me." Natsuki rolled her eyes, smiling. "Even if you still dropped by even after my fervent refusal. Seriously, we could have missed each other."

Mai folded her arms. "Of course not. I specifically made banners to get your attention."

Natsuki's eyebrows twitched at this. But the proud and warm smile of the red hair was so endearing that she couldn't get angry. She settled for a blush for the embarrassment. She looked around and found that the other people were still looking about their way. Natsuki quickly grabbed Mai's hand dragging her along the exit. Her other hand wheeling her baggage "Come along now, I can't stand this attention"

00000

Unbeknownst to the two, a figure was watching them from afar.

_Ara, ara. And who might be her companion?_ Red eyes glinted with envy covering the desire for the bluenette.

She made her way to the washroom before the flight landed to fix herself and be more presentable than she already was. She was expecting to introduce herself to the bluenette but when she came back to her seat, the young woman was nowhere in sight. The bluenette already left the plane.

_Such a waste of opportunity. _The woman sighed but then gazed at the retreating figure. _But I will not be limited with only that opportunity. We'll see each other soon and I will make sure to make you mine._

00000

Settling herself on Mai's sedan she looked at her face on the side mirror. She noticed the slight reddening of her lips. Her hand touched her lower lip and sure enough she found that a smudge of lipstick was applied on her even though she didn't use any lipstick._ Was it real? Did I really kiss someone?_

Her eyes traveled down her reflection and soon enough she again found a mark at the base of her throat. Her eyes widened "Holy Shit!" _Mosquito bite? No, no, no. There are no mosquitos in the plane. Could it be a…?_

"Natsuki, you ready?" Mai inquired, fastening her seatbelt and starting the engine. Natsuki quickly covered her neck with the lapel of her jacket.

"Y-yeah."

_A fucking kiss mark?_

TBC

I would like to thank you all for the reviews.

I had meant to mention this, but I'm not that much descriptive of the characters or surrounding but please bear with me. Somehow, I think more of how the story will go rather than explain in great details the scenes. I speak and understand English well. I can even try on an accent, but in literacy, I am probably a C-. hehehe

Regards, CJR


	3. Shizuru Fujino

**(A/N: a delimiter, somehow omits my set delimiters for changing scenes, sigh.)**

**Guys, please don't fight whether futa or not would be good. To each his own opinion, but please reign yourself of destructive thoughts or reviews for this matter. Also, this fandom is dominantly yuri so yeah, get my drift? ShizNat (girlxgirl), even if this would be a futa, I will still view it as girlxgirl.**

**Regarding the query of how the two could have missed each other while leaving the plane. I've been on a plane lots of times, though I just don't know if it is possible to use the comfort room before or after the announcement that the plane will land. I just made it possible like this. hehe**

**Chapter 3: Shizuru Fujino**

Germany

"Shizuru, call us when you arrive to the airport here okay?" The soft voice of her long time friend Yukino Kikukawa instructed. She was on her way to the terminal gate when her friend called her.

She had been in Munich, Germany for a business conference for supposedly a week which turned into a month. A representative of Roanoque Inc., a leading shipping company, got in touch with her during a conference and suggested a business venture and a tour all their sites across Germany. She couldn't give up such a great opportunity. Being the President of Fujino Enterprise, which recently ventured to Telecommunication and production of cellular phones, she was aiming for the globalization of her product and company and an opportunity like this is quite a catch.

"Hai, Yukino-san. Though I'm still awaiting my flight. I'll call you when after we land." The crimson eyed woman replied with her Kyoto-ben. "Send my regards to Haruka-san ne" Haruka Suzushiro was one of her long time friends and self-proclaimed rival.

"Will do. Have a safe flight." After that the phone was downed.

A smile was still formed in the Kyoto beauty's lips and as she pocketed her phone and went to the line for departure. As she turned her head a sight caught her attention. All thoughts of her previous conversation was instantly washed away. Right in front of her, just a few people ahead in the line, stood a woman with raven locks. Her porcelain skin seemed so smooth to the touch. The woman was wearing a brown leather jacket and tight black pants. Shizuru couldn't help but gap at the woman.

Such sight to behold. Like a heavenly being just passing by the mortal realm. Prim and proper Shizuru Fujino, a woman of virtue (even if she can be quite flirty and had a few relationships past) couldn't help but get hot. She can feel her cheeks flushing, very sure she was all red, which had never happened to her til now. Her flushing stopped when a man in the queue moved a bit blocking her sight. She released a breathe she didn't know she was holding and tried to calm herself. _She's a passenger in my flight._ In that she was sure.

As she settled on her assigned seat she was still looking around to see where the bluenette was located. She caught her breath again when she saw the woman, just a few seat away beside the window.

Shizuru sighed. She let herself behave for an hour after the flight took off before she couldn't take it anymore. She stood from her seat and walked towards the woman's seat. She again flushed seeing the woman, somehow drifting to sleep. _I really should stop getting flustered every time I see her_.

She gently tapped the man donning earphones in to get his attention. The man immediately blushed and removed the plugs when he saw a beauty right in front of him. "Y-Yes?" He stuttered.

"Sir, would you be so kind as to change seats with me? I'm actually assigned at 32B and my gi," _girlfriend _"uhm, friend, was situated here." She pointed at the oblivious woman. "I just wanted to be seated beside her to talk. I hope this is ok with you." Shizuru smiled apologetically. _Claiming her as mine already? _ The woman was seriously affecting her state of mind. Only an hour and a half passed of seeing the woman, haven't even had a conversation with, and now thinking of her as a girlfriend.

"O-Of course, of course!" The man quickly stood up and removed his duffel at the cabin storage. "All yours Ma'am" The man smiled, face obviously heating up.

"Ookini" She then sat herself comfortably beside a very desirable being.

Ooo

Japan

"Ne, Shizuru-san?" A soft voice asked, "Shizuru-san?" and again "Ahem, SHIZURU-SAN?!". Startled, Shizuru turned to Yukino who was seating beside her.

"Yes?"

Yukino was about to speak when a boisterous voice intervened, "You know, bubuzuke, you have been ejecting us this entire afternoon" Haruka spoke, arms crossed from across her. They've been lounging at Picaresque Café after the two met up with Shizuru at the airport. Shizuru was way too distracted to even hold a conversation with them the whole time.

"Neglecting, Haruka-san, you meant neglecting." Yukino corrected.

The brunette gave an apologetic smile at the two yet her mind was totally focused on a different thing in mind. "I apologize," Shizuru started, eyes intent on one thing. "Though I have a question if you don't mind me asking?"

The two nodded consent and waited for the brunette's enquiry. "Reito-san recently acquired AMR airlines did he not?"

Haruka and Yukino looked at each other, wondering where Shizuru was getting at with the question. Yukino spoke up, "Yes he did acquire the AMR a month or two ago. But he left the management of it to Miss Yuuki after."

"I see." The brunette contemplated. She only met Nao Yuuki in on of Reito's parties. She was an attractive red-head with a foul mouth. The young woman probably wrote her own dictionary of bad words. Shizuru then sighed, "Well then, may I inquire her contact information?"

"Eh?" The other two was clearly puzzled. What would Shizuru need from Nao?

Nao was her Plan B. Her Plan A has been already been set in motion. Way before they've landed.

_Hopefully, Plan A will be enough, hopefully._

**TBC**

**Thank you for those that reviewed my last chapter. It made me really happy and excited to post *wink wink***

**Read and Review. It boosts my ego. Hehehe.**

**A thought came to mind. It seems a lot of debate goes on and on whenever futa is mentioned. Seriously guys, to each his own. No fighting please.**

**The question of this story being futa or not will be settled on either chapter 4 or 5. Bwahahahaha**

**Good day and regards to you all,**

**CJR**


	4. There ain't such a thing as shame?

**A/N: Hey guys! Just keep reviewing so that I'll keep posting. Hahahaha. Fast updates from me coz' I've been sneaking around writing this fic during work hour. Bwahahahaha. Don't follow my example. Sorry that the chapters are short. That's my limit for a day. I felt like I wrote an entire novel sitting in front of the computer thinking what to write, but in actuality, I only wrote a page or two. I'll try to lengthen it more. Hehehe. **

**I will not be addressing any reviews irrelevant to the story, especially disturbing, sexist or whatever types of reviews people make up just to make an argument of it. I just don't want to add fuel to the fire. Also, I will right as I please with how my story will be so on so forth.**

**Even in all this arguments about, plain yuri and yuri with a squeeze of futa, the two setting has their own charms that attracts different preferences. Please be cool headed about this. **

**Special Thanks to: **

**shiznat13, Mosquito P, Kyohime-Kuga, Shou, Michellereadstoo, bradsmithgold12, 1e, sammykhann, MarketW, chum-sa, YuriLover24, ryu, ampamja, twenty-six whitewave, ****, Lee kun, , Rei, Coder3**

**On with the story.**

**Chapter 4: There ain't such a thing as shame, is there?**

They were currently in a karaoke bar yet a seemingly ominous aura was filling the air. The supposedly singing occupants of the room were silent and thunder-struck. Yes, for the first time in their entire friendship they were quite.

Chie Harada, a famous photographer and renowned pervert within the group was quiet and wide eyed. Aoi Senoh, a writer and loving friend, that has an invisible leash to her girlfriend Chie (which she certainly pulls all the time), has worry written all over her face. Nao Yuuki, the one and only Nao Yuuki (that is all you'll need to describe her), a person you'll regret to make an acquaintance with (course' tis' a joke), face contorted in such a way that you think heaven and earth collided.

Mai, dear sweet Mai, was clearly annoyed. An eyebrow raised she confronted her friend that settled into a ball the far corner of the room.

"What's wrong now, Natsuki? You've been very edgy since the drive and you've been like that after using the comfort room." She sighed.

They were having a get together for the sake of her friend, who just returned from Germany for a month vacation. Though that reason was just a miniscule of her real intent. They could have settled for a nice dinner at a restaurant but dear Mai wanted to go to the karaoke real bad. As in real bad. And their guest of honor have been cowering at the corner before the other arrived. The party cannot pick up with this tension.

Cool and mysterious beauty Natsuki Kuga, a business savvy, owning a chain of restaurant all over Germany and a few in Japan, gun enthusiast (literally), was cowering like an idiot.

They were expecting to be greeted by her husky voice but instead whimpering and crying was what they heard when they entered the room. The bluenette was totally red, tears obviously streaming down her face even as she gripped both her knees and forming a ball trying in her might to hide her face.

Chie, Aoi and Nao were speechless. Especially Nao. She and Natsuki were close in their own strange way and to see here like this is very disturbing.

"M-Mai! W-what did you do to the Mutt?!" Nao was hysterical, her eyes wide and arms flinging here and there.

Their red-haired, green-eyed friend was totally freaking out.

Mai darted her eyes to the other red head in the room, "I didn't do anything! As I've said, she was already like this when she came back from the comfort room." Mai retorted.

"But how else can she be like this Mai?" Chie chipped in, fuelling Mai's anger.

Chie was obviously in panic mode. Normally, she'll never accuse Mai of hurting anyone, well, normally that is. Natsuki whimpering is not normal.

"Okay guys, enough! I didn't do anything! It would be like kicking a puppy if I hurt Natsuki," Mai shouted, halting all accusations. "strong as she may." She added.

"Mai's right. Natsuki is not like that. Even if Mai hurt her or whatever, she won't cry as openly as this." Sweet Aoi shared and gained a glare from Mai.

Mai's eyes were obviously shouting _I didn't do anything and won't do anything to my friend!_

"That's it! Natsuki, I am being accused here. Tell us what happened already so I could clear my name!" came a frustrated shout from Mai.

A few more whimpers before the bluenette decided to turn around and faced her friends. Face so flushed beyond recognition she shared the cause of her breakdown.

ooo Flashback ooo

"Mai, I'll use the comfort room first! I've realized I've been holding it in since before my flight!" Natsuki shouted to Mai whilst running towards another direction.

"Okay! I'll just wait at the designated room. Don't be too long. They'll arrive any minute!" Mai shouted back.

"Yeah!"

Once inside the cubicle she immediately unbuttoned her jeans and unzipped her pants, totally rushing to pee when something made her stop.

_What the fuck? _Eyes wide and totally confused, she reached out towards her recently unzipped pants.

Grabbing it she then held it at eye level and carefully discerned it.

_A piece of paper? How did it get inside my jeans?_

Apparently, that piece of paper has something written to it. She scanned the note and immediately blushed big time. "Shit!"

Her eyes widened in shock as she read it over and over like she couldn't believe what was written to it.

"Oh no! No, no, no, no! No!"

_Please let this be a dream! Please let this be a dream!_ She chanted and chanted to no avail. She even pinched herself, expecting it to not hurt. Well, there was pain. Not a dream. She released a breath. Stood up straight after zipping her jeans.

Then she did what any would do in that situation and left the cubicle, totally forgetting to use it.

As she neared the room Mai reserved for the party reality sank in. It sank deeper and deeper. Her face red and probably feverish. Tears started forming in her eyes as she remembered the note.

_**Don't forget to zip your pants sweetie. You don't know what might get in afterall.**_

_**Call me xxx-xxx-xxx-xx**_

And all Natsuki could do upon entering the room was settle herself in a corner and cry herself out of embarrassment.

ooo End flashback ooo

All of them were in stunned silence. Mouth agape, trying to form coherent sentences.

Nao broke the silence with "What the fuck? You had an open crotch the whole flight?" Nao blurted out her question. Natsuki immediately went redder if it was possible.

"Mutt, seriously?! Oh my sweet freaking shit! This is so fucking hilarious!" Nao couldn't contain herself and rolled all over the floor laughing her ass out.

Mai gave her a pat in the head with only a look of sympathy to which the bluenette would have appreciated if not for the following words from her, "You rode a motorcycle to the airport right?" Natsuki paled. She did ride her motorcycle to the airport. She left it there for a friend to pick it up. _Oh shit!_

A laughing Chie had the audacity to pound her fist in her palm in realization "Oh yeah, a jean does ride up a little when you straddle, right?" It makes the unzipped area more visible. She so shouldn't have said that.

"Natsuki, don't worry, people didn't seem to notice. If somebody did then they would have informed you." Aoi was truly an angel.

Nao still rolling over the floor, drooling and laughing added, "Yeah! They would have told her! Better yet, they left a NOTE for HER! Bwahahahaah!"

"Wait, what did you do with the note then?" Mai asked.

"I flushed it." Natsuki replied still tearing up.

"WHAT?!" Nao and Chie exclaimed at the same time. The two of then obviously had enough laughing.

"You don't do that to a woman's number Natsuki, you just don't." Chie was stating it like it was common knowledge or something.

"How else can you thank the 'friendly' seatmate then Mutt? How?" Nao was obviously frustrated about the lost number.

Aoi sighed, "How can you be sure it was a woman?" Everybody went still.

Natsuki, upon hearing this burst into crying again. Angel Aoi be damned! This woman's a fallen one.

Mai simply sighed. _Don't they remember? Natsuki has an eidetic memory._

**TBC**

**Yeah. As you've probably noticed, I'm posting chapters with the two's POV alternately so as not to be bias and stick to one POV.**

**Hey guys, thanks again for the reviews. **

**I'm also taking in ideas of how this will go about. I already have a set number on how many chapters I'll make and even the ending but I'm not yet sure how to go about with their **_**'first'**_** meeting. Hehehe… Any suggestions? Feel free to PM me. It makes me giddy.**


	5. Releasing Stress

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Glad you guys like it. As for Natsuki crying, well, it is embarrassing to think it actually happens to you but kind of intimate on Shizuru's part. Don't worry. ShizNat participation in this story will be evened out. **

**White Cards, do prepare the animes for me to watch? Ahahahah, would love it if it has yuri in it too. A SHOUT OUT to my friends. Hopefully you guys will be converted and will love yuri in the very near future, so that we'll have more to talk about (You know who you are) XD. AHAHAHA. White Cards, congrats for converting Madam. Also, I'm amazed that you sent an SMS about my story bein' a cliffhanger so here is a fun fact.**

**Fun Fact: The term cliffhanger came from the end of the third chapter of Charles Dickens' first novel wherein a man was hanging from a cliff by his fingernails. **

**Watched The Perks of being a Wallflower. Nice movie.**

**I will be slow to update here on out but not to the point of taking months to post. Probably once in a week or two. No update this February since I am having drastic change in my career path. *wink*wink**

**On with the story.**

**Chapter 5: Releasing Stress**

"Haruka-san, why did we have to come here again?" Shizuru turned to the blonde to ask.

"Oh relax bubuzuke, you're the one who asked for this."

The raven-haired beauty didn't call her. She can't really blame the woman but still it disappointed her to no end.

They were currently outside a very doubtful place. There were no signage anywhere to indicate that the place is open for any kind of service at all. She was very curious as to how Haruka would know such a place but raised eyebrow and a look to Yukino's direction didn't get any answer at all. The timid woman just blushed and lowered her head, eyes on the floor, to hide a blush._ Me seems to think it's a secret better kept between themselves? Ara Ara_

The single door was guarded by two large and burly men. People were lining up to enter but it seems Haruka has a friend from the top to actually dare stand in front of the bouncers without lining up.

"A friend sent her regards to me last time so I might as well see her myself?" Haruka stated to the two men. "With my friends of course." Haruka added while pointing her head at our direction.

Amused as Shizuru was at her friend's strange actions she couldn't help but scowl when a bouncer opened that single door and loud blaring music assaulted her ears. She might have had many relationships from strangers in places she visited, but such unrefined clubs were not one of them.

0000

"Oh come on Natsuki! Lighten up already! It has been a week! Don't waste your precious vacation moping around!" Chie shouted through the blaring music of the club. There are currently inside Nao's club, Trap-O, to have fun, yet again Natsuki was still moping from last week's incident.

Nao broke her lusty gaze on the other dancers and looked over to them. "Come on mutt, I'm positive this night will turn up for the best!" Nao's cheshire like smirk somehow made the others shiver. Nao's managerial position in AMR airlines may be out of character, but her owning clubs such as this is totally spot on.

Natsuki simply sighed. "Alright, I'm sorry for busting your fun for the past week. I'll try my best for tonight to have fun." Natsuki gave a small smile. This earned her positive response from her friends, and some very very lusty gazes from the other women around.

The blunette stood up and walked towards the dance floor. This didn't go unnoticed by others around. Just a few seconds passed and she instantly had swarms of women dancing around her. The harem were totally trying to gain her attention. Somehow one woman managed to slip through and became her dance partner. Natsuki didn't mind, she needed something to keep her mind off the embarrassing incident. This club might just help her through with it.

Aoi and Chie looked at each other and directed a curious look at Nao. The red-head smirk widened.

Aoi faced Nao, arms akimbo. "Alright Nao, what is it this time?" Aoi raised an eyebrow. "You even had to sneak Natsuki from Mai just to bring her here. What are you planning?"

"Well," Nao simply filed her nails, smirking still. "-let's just say that the mutt will be swallowed by a snake tonight?"

The other two simply had a confused look on them.

0000

Shizuru eyed Natsuki from a darker part of the room. Her eyes already caught sight of the blunette when the group entered the room. She couldn't help but feel hot all over again just by the mere sight of the raven-haired beauty. Yet her passionate gaze wavered when the blunette left the niche of her friend and walked over to the dance floor and was soon surrounded by other women.

Red eyes burning with anger and jealousy as other women danced and even let themselves have the luxury of giving the blunette small touches here and there. What irked her more was that on of the women had the blunette full attention. Dancing provocatively and the blunette seemed to be enjoying it too much! _How dare they!_

She quietly gripped at the edge of her blouse to control herself before she lashes to those women and diverted her attention to her friend yet her mind was still on the blunette._ Yuuki, you better keep your words._

0000

Flashback (a couple of days ago)

Riiiing, riiing

It was the middle of the night and Nao had just arrived home after partying for the whole day. Begrudgingly Nao answered the call. "What fucker calls in the middle of the night?"

"Ara, Yuuki-han, a pleasant evening to you as well." A Kyoto-ben accent came from the caller.

Nao was taken aback by the voice from the other line. Such seductive voice was one of the few Nao will never forget.

"To whom do I owe the pleasure of having a call from you Madam?" Nao carefree voice stated.

"Ara, it seems Yuuki-han hadn't forgotten about me?"

Nao guffawed, "You are the only person who calls me like that. Now, we might not be close but I know this will be something important if I have received a call from a person such as you."

"Straight to the topic Yuuki-han? Wouldn't you want to have idle chatter first? Like probably a ,how have you beens, perhaps?"

"Cut the crap Fujino. After meeting you at that party, I would not want an idle chat with you at all." Somehow during the party Reito held, Shizuru had the attention of all the participants and even the woman whom Nao had planned to bed that time. "What is it that you want?"

"Hmmm, well-"

Nao's eyes widened at Shizuru's request. Excitement shown at her lime green eyes. She instantly felt alive and totally wicked. This could probably kill her boredom for a long time. "Fujino, I might have disliked you but I'm very positive I would like to help you on this."

A small pause from the other line, "Then-"

"No need for a seat number or whatever, I know whom you are talking about." Nao smirked, she could practically imagine the elation on Fujino's face after her sentence.

"Well then, at what price?" Even though elated, the other woman masked it. But Nao could tell that Fujino was totally excited.

"Nothing, simply entertain me with this chase you'll be doing, coz I know it will be a hell lot of fun. Just follow my instructions."

"Ookini Yuuki-han, now the name please?"

"She's a friend of mine. Her name is…"

End Flashback

0000

_Na-tsu-ki. Kuga Natsuki._ She couldn't help but love the blunette's name. It suited her quite well. "My Natsuki."

"Huh what was that Shizuru-san?" Yukino glanced at her friend.

"Nothing Yuukino-han. It was nothing." Shizuru simply smiled.

0000

Aoi and Chie stiffened at their spot as they stared at what Nao was doing. For the life of them they couldn't understand what Nao was planning at all.

"Uh Nao?" Chie voiced out, "what are you doing with Natsuki's drink?" Chie was sweating like crazy.

"Spiking it of course." Nao replied matter-of-factly. Nao slipped a pill and quickly stirred it with a finger til it dissolved.

"Disgusting as that was, why? What are you spiking it with?" Aoi fidgeted to her sit as she saw Natsuki walking back to them looking like she needed a drink.

"Hey spider, can you pass my glass? I'm freakin' thirsty. Tell you staff to adjust the temp please. This place is like a tropical forest or something." Apparently Natsuki had a great timing.

"Relax. I have it under control." Nao hissed towards the two before passing the glass at Natsuki.

0000

Shizuru sighed. Several men and women have already approached her but was quickly rejected. As agreed with Nao she was to simply be with her friends and not to approach the blunette. An instruction she is finding hard to follow.

She couldn't spot Natsuki on the dance floor for a while now. Wondering where the blunette could be, she certainly hopes not with those flirty women she saw earlier.

"Shizuru-san, you are quite different lately. You haven't even approached anyone nor accepted any offers for a dance all evening." Yukino pointed out.

"Yeah bubuzuke, you said you had to get in Trap-O after that talk with Nao but you've been standing with us all this –" during the ranting something had caught Haruka's attention and her eyes furrowed, gazing at something or someone behind the brunette. Yukino mirrored Haruka's confused expression but soon looked away blushing.

"Is there anything wro-" Shizuru didn't even get to finish her sentence when she felt an arm snake around her waist from the back. Fingers worming its way under her violet blouse, caressing the skin underneath. While the other hand was gently placed at the side of her ribs, almost touching her chest. She couldn't help but let out a small yelp at this sudden assault but somehow, she felt the touch was what she had longed for. She could smell the scent from the person behind her. A strong alcohol was mixed with an un-doubtful scent of cool mint. She then felt a kiss at the back of her neck.

Haruka and Yukino stood awkwardly infront of her. The two obviously didn't know what to do in such situation. "Bu-Bubuzuke, um, is-is there a-anything we c-can do?" Haruka was on with a full blush.

The kisses from the back of her neck trailed towards her slender shoulder. Irritated with the cloth coming in between her kisses, she removed her hand that rested upon Shizuru side and quickly tugged on the material to reveal a portion of Shizuru's skin. She laid gentle kisses and murmured in a deep husky voice, "Babe, why aren't you undressing? Want me to do it?" Shizuru could feel her legs turning to jelly.

Shizuru coughed and grabbed the hands caressing her stomach, "Um, Haruka-san, Yukino-san, I might not be able to get with you for tonight. My apologies."

"No, it's fine. Please do excuse us. We'll leave you to sort this, um, thing out." Yukino grabbed a gapping Haruka and left.

A second after the two left Shizuru turned around to her assailant and gently whispered, "Na-tsu-ki."

Crimson met emerald. Natsuki's eyes were somehow droopy but she had a huge grin on her face upon hearing Shizuru's voice. "Babe, you have such a wonderful voice. And such a sexy accent." Natsuki leaned forward and kissed Shizuru's chin. She then grabbed the brunette's waist and held the body closer til they molded together. "Such beautiful eyes, so beautiful." Natsuki gave each eyelid a kiss.

Shizuru was feeling oh so hot. For the first time in her life, the natural born dominant Fujino somehow found herself to be very passive against this woman before her. The brunette's mind was going crazy with desire. Her control was nowhere to be found. She didn't know what Nao did to make her Natsuki this way but she'll have to postpone the interrogation and enjoy this blissful moment.

The yearning she had been holding back was released. She grabbed the blunette's face with both of her hands and lip-locked with the murmuring blunette. Natsuki moaned with desire and returned the brunette's kiss. Their tongues collided and dance with want. Natsuki's hands found its way on her behind and cupped both cheeks, roughly pulling Shizuru towards her til no space was between them if possible.

Shizuru arms instinctively wrapped themselves around Natsuki's neck. She separated her lips from Natsuki's to catch a breath but when she attempted to lip-lock again Natsuki's lips already trailed down towards her jaws. Shizuru gasped and moaned in pleasure when Natsuki gave a wet kiss on her throat, travelling to her collarbone. One hand still cupping her left buttock while the other travelled up, under her blouse and squeezing her right brassiere covered breast.

Natsuki's mouth was heading dangerously close on top of her breast when she remembered where they were making out in.

She pushed Natsuki off though with much protest from the blunette that then satisfied herself with nuzzling Shizuru's shoulder. The whole crowd around them were watching. Some looking aroused while some had a bleeding nose. Her mind still blurry from the arousing make out session they had she still spotted a sniggering Nao a few feet from them, and two others behind Nao with blushed on, one she figured was taking a video with the phone held up eye level.

"Na-tsu-ki?" She whispered closely to the emerald-eyed beauty's ears.

"Yeah, babe?" Natsuki mumbled, pressing her lips to her delicate shoulder.

"Would you like to transfer somewhere private?" Shizuru asked, fingers stroking Natsuki's arms.

Emerald eyes stared deeply through her own ruby pools. Natsuki leaned her forehead towards Shizuru's, giving a soft kiss on the tip of her nose, "Whatever you want babe. Whatever you want." She whispered huskily, hot breath mixing with Shizuru's own.

"Shizuru. It's Shizuru Fujino, Na-tsu-ki." Shizuru drawled out.

0000

"Nao, are you sure about this?"

Nao had pushed the drugged Natsuki towards a woman with tawny tresses.

"Just trust me on this. This woman has flocks of admirers anywhere she goes. This might be the very first time she actually asked for another's number. Believe me on this you guys, the mutt will find her bitch!" Nao lauded herself. _Or her snake._

TBC

**Here White Cards, a cliffhanger as you call it.**

**Not much of a cliffhanger but a good thing they met up right? Hahaha.**

**Review please. Guys, please do give me ideas on how to go about with this. I wrote the last chapter already without even thinking of the body. But don't worry, I still have many chapters to go before posting the ending chap. Ain't I great that I actually managed to write a longer chapter? Please pat me on the head. Ehehehe.**


	6. Addicted to You

**A/N: Elow. I appreciate the reviews. Please do continue to review, coz you may not believe it but I do get ideas from your reviews. Slight terms, situations mentioned triggers my imagination. Ahaha.**

**Anyways, Nao slipped a drug to Natsuki, one that enhances the sexual drive of a person to the point of like being drunk in pleasure. I'm not familiar with such drugs since I don't do any, and am too lazy to search the internet, **_**so let us just assume there are such drugs that makes you horny and somehow unconscious of the horny behavior**_**. **

**As for Shizuru being so aggressive and become docile the next is coz she's just so into Natsuki and going all out on her then speechless when Nat-chan's the one attacking. Ahahaha.**

**Anyways, I know there are some holes and all that but I can't do much about it. I'm straining my mind to come up with a chapter right now. I often wonder why I can think of so many stories **_**daydreams**_** but can't get to write it like I want to. **

**Chapter 6: Addicted to You**

Bu-bump bu-bumpt

Shizuru's heart has been racing non-stop. She had been trying to organize her mind to the situation at hand, but it seems that circumstances does not permit it at this certain moment. Leaving the pub to a more suitable, _private_ place for their excursion she found herself stumbling to climb the stairs whilst a certain emerald-eyed beauty clinging on to her and groping her like a loose pervert. Licks and kisses; chaste, deep, torrid; have been exchanged along their way to a suite in a nearby hotel.

Right now, just after they've entered a room Shizuru found herself pinned to the suite's door. She faintly heard the door click shut. The blunette ravaged her mouth like there was no tomorrow. Their tongues intertwines to an age old dance of passion. Before she knew it, her clothes have been removed from her person, and funny things is she remembers not the technique performed that left her naked, still pinned to the door.

Releasing a moan of lust, she managed to utter out, "Natsuki, please darling, the bed." Hoping the passion infused blunette would consider.

Alas, the only answer she received was a deeper moan from her companion. She then felt the hands that have been randomly groping her torso to settle on her lower regions. A hand gripped her right leg and wrapped around the blunette's waist to which she willingly complied. Afterwhich, said hand settled on massaging her right buttock. The other hand splayed itself to her midriff, slowly easing itself on to her stomach and then cupping her sex.

Shizuru felt herself almost have an orgasm just from such touch. Her vagina was already dripping wet. Natsuk's mouth stopped kissing her and seemed to have found enjoyment in sucking on her neck. Very intent to leave a mark. Shizuru, dominant in nature, found herself being a sheep at a wolf's mercy. A sheep that seems to be a willing victim to boot. That is why even though she knew Natsuki was still fully cloaked she did not bother to interrupt the blunette's ministration to her body at the moment. Though her hands were also wandering around under Natsuki's clothes.

Fingers tested the flesh covered by chestnut curls. A finger slipped at her slit and rubbed on her clit. This elicited another moan from Shizuru. The slow, sensous rubbing turned rough. Natsuki was driving her high and before Shizuru could cum she then slowly rubbed, like she was waiting for the high to settle again. A bit disappointed from her unsuccessful orgasm, Shizuru's hands wandered down to her own sex to help herself, to which Natsuki seem to disapprove. The disapproval came in the form of a hard bite on her nipple. A gasp escaped her lips from the inflicted pain but also drove her to madness. The pain may have added the lust she was feeling.

The fingers have been rubbing her gently massaged her opening. Dipping in and out, not too deep to penetrate but enough to unhinge the brunette's mind.

"Natsuki, please! Please! I beg you!" the brunette cried out in desperation.

"You're so wet."

Natsuki let out a slow smirk. Her body then ducked down, settling Shizuru's right leg on her shoulder and gripping it for support. The woman then dipped down and inhaled deeply against the brunette's curls. Exhaling loudly, the emerald eyed woman caught crimson pools looking down at her. The brunette was blush deep red.

"Babe, you smell so great, even here." Natsuki drawled out.

The statement made Shizuru shudder in excitement. Her vagina contracted in response to it. Natsuki's fingers which never stopped cupping the brunette's nether region felt it. The elicited a wide lustful smirk from the blunette.

"Natsuki, please. Please, darling, don't tease me." Again, a hoarse moan.

"Please what darling?"

"Please…"

"Tell me what you want Shizuru."

At the sound of her name from the other's lips Shizuru couldn't take it anymore. "Please take me! Fuck me! Eat me! Darling," Shizuru whimpered '_love me'._

At that blunette once again dipped her head to Shizuru's pussy and licked her clit. After few blissful strokes, fingers spread her slit wide to better access and a tongue dipped in to her opening. Slowly tending circular motion to the contracting vaginal walls. Shizuru instantly came after. Her juices spilled into Natsuki's invading tongue and mouth. Her leg on Natsuki's shoulders tightened around her as Shizuru moaned and a shuddered upon her release. All the while Natsuki lapped and sucked her juices like a hungry infant would.

"N-Natsuki-" Shizuru was about to say something when she was abruptly cut off when Natsuki lifted her and purposely walked across the hall into a bedroom and threw her roughly upon it. Shizuru hadn't had the time to complain since she was gaping a Natsuki wildly shedding her own clothes off.

"Not yet finished. Sorry babe but we are not done yet."

A bare Natsuki then dove into the sheets and kissed the gaping Shizuru again.

"Wait Natsuki,-" A hands roughly cupped Shizuru's sex once again while another cupped a breast. Finger testingly dipping in and out without penetrating too deeply. The heel of the hand pushed against her clit, massaging.

"Darling, please, oh god, wait-" Her words were muffled with a rough deep kiss til they were out of breath again.

"Ah! Uhn! Natsuki, don't….don't…don't stop…" Her own hands cupped Natsuki's breast and played with the nipples. The other woman cried with pleasure. Braving herself, Shizuru wandered lower and dipped her fingers on Natsuki's sex. At this, the blunette forgot her own ministration ffrom the pleasure Shizuru was giving her.

Shizuru moaned "Natsuki, darling, don't stop, please."

This fueled the blunette even more. She roughly shoved Shizuru onto the bed and plunged three fingers at once inside the brunette without any warning. Shizuru's hips lifted unconsciously up at that. "Ah, um, ah, not so….n-not so rough." Shizuru pleaded.

Natsuki seemed to disregard her plea and roughly thrusted her fingers in and out. Curling and uncurling, scissoring inside while rubbing her own sex to Shizuru's thigh. She was also dripping wet and spreading slick substance on the brunette.

A sudden jerk and a groan from Shizuru, "Darling, ah! L-Let's cum together!"

Tears were already forming in her eyes from the rough treatment and pleasure. Natsuki hummed in response and suddenly both reached their peak. Shivering from the aftermath, both cuddled under the blanket until they drifted to sleep.

**A/N: First time on smut so yeah, sorry. I wasn't really ready to write such scenes when I finished the previous chapter that's why I took too long to gather courage and rope up my muse for this chapter.**

**Read and Review please. I'll really appreciate it. Keeps me going. My plan for a new fic is postponed until further notice. Too small a plot on a length I would like.**


	7. Coitus Interruptus

**A/N: Hi people! I've been busy lately and can't seem to get the time to write nowadays. Now that I've quite settled in, I might be able to post weekly for this. For those that doesn't like the development, I really can't help you on that. Just simply find something you'll enjoy more reading then. Hehehehe.**

**After this chapter I might be able to get back on ShizNat development without the awkwardness of Lemon. I still can't get used to it. Hahahaha. Posted May 3,2014**

**You guys are so great! Thank you for the compliments as well as the suggestions…Those really helped me hours of racking my brain for ideas. AHAHAHA. Anyways, as for babe being better than darling I agree with you Guest. But I have to stick with darling now. It has its own charm, if in the right sentence, which I hope it is. Honey would also have been great. But too many endearments now. **

**I missed greeting you guys MAY the 4****th**** BE WITH YOU!**

**Chapter 7: Coitus Interruptus**

"Natsuki . . ." and accented voice whispered softly.

As she heard her name being called by that alluring voice, she was pulled away from dreamland. She had a great sleep. Not really rested much but just deep and well. She waited for her other senses to come through as her body was not yet ready to wake.

"Natsuki." There, she heard it again. That sweet angelic voice.

"Natsuki, darling, wake up." Though the endearment disturbed her to no end, doesn't mean she didn't like it. The voice using her name and even an endearment for her, she could totally get used to that.

Her eyes fluttered open and found herself staring at one side of the room. She then felt soft, creamy arms sneaking around her, wrapping around her torso, and a soft, warm body on pressed on her back. She tried hard not to shiver and controlled her instinct to jump out of the hold. Wait. _Warm? Am-am I n-naked?_

Realization dawned through her at that as well as another. The body hugging her from the back was also naked. She could practically feel the hardened nipples pressed on her back. Her mind reeled back to circumstances that brought her to such situation but unfortunately she couldn't, for the life of her, remember anything other than going to Nao's club and dancing.

_Oh no! No, no, no, no._ She couldn't believe it. She actually slept with a stranger! Yes she may have her share of past relationships but never had she ever slept with someone she didn't at least know!

Her thoughts were cut off followed by full blown blush when gentle kisses were laid on her bare neck and trailed to her cheeks_. Oh Kami, this woman may be Aphrodite taking a human's form. For by just a kiss I'm already numbed by lust._

She slowly turned her head towards the movement. She could see the fawn tresses of the woman she OBVIOUSLY bedded. As crimson pools peeked at her and as her emeralds met it the woman gave a serene smile. Memories of their heated moments came rushing back at her and she couldn't understand what she did next but one name came to mind, _Shizuru._

oooo

Shizuru felt Natsuki's body stir and knew the blunette was wide awake. She tightened her hold on the blunette just in case the latter would bolt and run.

She already had an idea that somehow Natsuki was not herself last night since facts were all out there. The blunette's insatiable lust for example. They did it six times that night. Natsuki had been gentle in pleasuring her for who knows how long.

_Ara,I would have preferred small steps at a time and simply introduce ourselves that night but such big leap is readily welcome._ She just have to play her cards right to make Natsuki's hers by the end of this hour. _Fu fu fu._

She gently moved as to not frighten the stiffening blunette. Laying kisses to that scrumptious neck in front of her and trailing to the accessible cheek, she then peered at the blunette. _Oh how handsome my little puppy is this morning! Kya!_ She gave the blunette a smile and her eyes widened by a fraction when she saw the blunette's hand moved towards her and cup her cheek bring it down to meet awaiting lips.

Oooo

After a passionate kiss, the two laid together quietly, the brunette laying atop Natsuki, legs intertwined. Shizuru listened and giggled at the blunette's rapid heartbeat.

Natsuki stared at the top of Shizuru's chestnut hair and tenderly combing chestnut tresses with her finger, stroking the brunette. Shizuru gave small pecks upon the blunette's heaving chest. A shiver ran over Natsuki's body as Shizuru licked at the valley of her breast. She knew she'll regret it but she had to break the silence between them.

"Um, s-should w-we be getting up b-by now?" blushing Natsuki stuttered.

"Ara, after how my Natsuki ravaged me last night, it seems I'm of no use now?" a thick Kyoto-ben accent responded. The teasing tone was not at all recognized as Natsuki bolted upright, Shizuru unfortunately dragged with her.

"T-That's not it. I-It's just that you may want to have b-breakfast or something." Natsuki frantically reasoned.

Shizuru, still wrapped by the blunette's arms, giggled. She softly bumped their foreheads together and nuzzled her nose towards the blunette's.

"I was only teasing darling. But I would want a different kind of breakfast, if you know what I mean." Crimson glinted with mischief.

Even with those carefully chosen words, only one struck the blunette hard. _Darling._ She recalls all the times the brunette called her that during their escapade.

Though Natsuki only got somewhat acquainted with Shizuru last night and somewhat also spent an exhilarating night with her, there is an unbelievable attraction pulling her towards the brunette after the first sight of those crimson pools this morning.

Her musing was cut short when she heard an unknown ring throughout the suite.

"Ara ara, may I ask my Natsuki if I can answer the call?" The phone seemed to belong to Shizuru after all.

Natsuki blushed immediately after hearing the other woman claim her as her own. _MY, she said MY Natsuki. What is wrong with me?! Why am I so attracted to this woman?_ Natsuki still could not fathom how she got to bed the brunette in front of her.

"O-of course you can, I really don't see why not." The blunette stuttered.

Shizuru may have found something amusing since her smile widened with mischief. She leaned in towards the blunette and placed a peck on the other's lips and slowly retreated back.

"Well, by how Natsuki seems to have no plans of letting me go, so I suppose I should assume she might not want me to leave the warmth of her lap?"

Natsuki's eyes widened at that. She then processed what the brunette meant. She immediately untangled herself from the brunette and moved herself back until she bumped into the headboard.

"S-Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to." Came a stuttered apology.

"Ara, now that I cannot accept. For Natsuki to not mean to hold me is very upsetting." Shizuru pouted and fake cried. A crying brunette seemed to rattle the blunette. Natsuki pushed herself up and enveloped Shizuru in her arms, cradling the brunette's head.

"I'm sorry, really I am. I didn't mean it like that you know." Natsuki soothed. "Please don't cry."

Shizuru secretly smiled at the sweet gesture. _My Natsuki is truly ADORABLE! Kyaaaa!_

She then slowly retreated back with mock solemnity and faced the emerald beauty.

"Natsuki is forgiven, but she owes me a date okay?" without waitng for a reply, Shizuru the stood up in all her naked glory to retrieve her phone and answer the caller without looking back at the blushing blunette.

Oooo

Natsuki covered her reddening face with both hands, still couldn't believe what her drunken night left her. A beautiful goddess to cuddle. Yes, cuddle. After the brunette took the call she returned still in her naked glory, asking for a shower. And still a yes, they showered. And yes again, TOGETHER! How hot could that be?!

Shizuru had been insatiable the whole first day together. Her face reddened even more thinking about what they did inside the bathroom. Blood seriously threatening to flow out of her nose with the hype she's feeling while having a very graphic image of the brunette.

_Flashback_

_A tight grip on her wrist made sure for her to not escape. Not that she wanted to escape anyway. The brunette practically dragged her inside the bathroom and turned the hot shower on. The loud cascading water couldn't filter the loud thumping of her heart and sounding like drums on her ears._

_The brunette instantly turned facing her and wrapped her in a tender hug. Shizuru then kissed the valley of her breasts and trailed up capturing her gaping mouth. Shizuru devoured her mouth like there was no tomorrow and that made Natsuki all the more aroused. She could practically feel herself intimate part clenching in excitement. She groaned aloud and lifted her once paralyzed arms to wrap around the brunettes waist in hopes of deepening the kiss as possible. Though she didn't expect Shizuru to pull back and gave her a lingering peck on the lips._

"_My darling, it's my turn now." A soft lustful whisper said._

"_Huh?" was all Natsuki could muster. Before she could comprehend what was happening, Shizuru was already on her knees lapping on her womanhood. Her breath was caught. Heart palpitating at the sight. Though Shizuru was busy pleasuring her, her eyes never left contact with her own emerald ones. The crimson pools were so full and adoration and mischief. Natsuki groaned and panted when she felt a tongue slip inside her core._

"_S-Shizuru, th-the tiles –pant- could hurt your – pant – knee." She managed to state between pants._

_Natsuki started to regret conversing with Shizuru at this. The brunette seemed to think it funny to respond whilst mouth still in contact with Natsuki's clit. "Itwmatrmynatki" she mumble._

_The blunette's breath hitched. "Zuru, no fair. Don't talk while d-doing that!"_

_Though Natsuki would have liked to know what Shizuru mumbled, she didn't get the chance to ask when the brunette's finger came into action._

_End flashback_

**I added 1 more scene…Cliffy on an intimate moment..wahahaha…sorry for this small addition to the chap. As I've said. I'll finish this chap before doing the next…Now that I've posted this. I can proceed..heheh**

**Read and Review. I'm was wishing to get past all the lemony stuff since it's the reason for the staggered posts, but since you guys seem to want it more I'd just have to give you more right? AHAHAHA.**

**Love you guys lots**

**XOXOXO**


	8. Meet the Gang

**A/N: Yes, I know. It took me a long time before updating. Sorry **

**Chapter 8: Meet the Gang**

Natsuki sighed for the nth time that morning. Sitting on the floor in front of the couch playing Resident Evil 6. She was only clad on her black boy short and large forest green shirt. Shizuru was wearing a skimpy lavender colored night wear. She really couldn't get past the last chapter due to a certain brunette she was currently leaning on.

"Do we really have to?" She solemnly looked back at a serene Shizuru sitting on the couch sipping tea. They were lazily spending time together that morning, sharing breakfast, when Shizuru came up with a request, and she quotes; to meet 'my Natsuki's friends'.

"I mean, there would be plenty of time for such things."

Tea cup still held at chin level, ready for a sip, gentle and kind Shizuru quipped; "Ara, ara, Is my Natsuki embarrassed of introducing me to her friends?"

Her voice held no means of a tease and the blunette is sorely regretting her whine. Yet she still couldn't give up her case. Gently laying the controller on the carpet, she turned her body around and faced the brunette sitting on the couch. She ran her fingers upon the brunette's calf and trailed to rest on her knees. Emerald pleaded in her best puppy dog eyes.

"But babe, I'm about to finish this game. I only have Shirley and Jake's last chapter to finish it." The whining came before she could have expected Shizuru's reaction to that. One raised eyebrow was all it took for her to rest her case yet the brunette certainly cannot let this pass at all, can she?

Cute as Natsuki can be plus the intimate contact she made beforehand cannot shake the crimson eyed beauty's decision on such matter.

"Natsuki should seriously set her priorities straight." Was all it took for the pleading blunette to straighten on her sitting position and laid soft kisses on Shizuru's knee.

The younger woman sighed, "You know you're my only priority Babe. Please don't be angry?"

Shizuru gave the blunette probably the most serene smile she even saw from the girl. _Gods, this woman will be the death of me._ Natsuki thought before pouncing herself to Shizuru, game totally forgotten.

o O o

Chie checked her watch for the tenth time already. Sighing again and eyes looked at her surroundings, expecting their friend to pop out any minute but to no avail.

Aoi patted her girlfriends shoulder for her attention, "Isn't Natsuki taking a bit too long to appear?" the brunette asked. "I mean, she's the one who hurriedly set up a get together."

Chie scowled, "No matter how much I love her, she's not supposed to make us wait like this."

They've all been asked by the blunette to have a get together just an hour ago because of 'extreme importance and a surprise'. They decided to meet up in a private lounge for the said 'extreme importance'. Yet, here they are, waiting for the blunette to arrive for 2 hours already.

The notorious redhead behind them snorted, "Well, she's probably taking her time lounging about." _Aren't they a bit taking things too fast? _Though Nao could not voice it outloud.

"Let us at least be glad she's actually not locking herself up and is enthusiastic to meet us." Mother-hen Mai stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh, there she is!" Nao exclaimed, pointing towards the door.

Everyone turned their heads towards the entrance and saw their friend waving at then with a total beauty clinging to her arm. Everybody but Nao gaped at the sight after they recognized the woman accompanying their friend. Who wouldn't? The woman, with a career not even related to the showbiz industry has a freaking fanbase within the country, and who knows if it reaches out globally! Who wouldn't idolize a goddess in the midst of a world of mortals!?

Nao smirked at the sight since she knew this was coming. _Yeah, they totally are moving like the speed of light._

"Hey guys, sorry for the delay." A blushing Natsuki blurted out when they were within a few feet from the blunette's friends. Left arm settling at her companion's lower back and gesturing with a wide smile, "I'd like you all to meet Shizuru Fujino, my – um _cough cough_ – g-girlfriend." Natsuki introduced blushing full force.

Her monologue was only greeted with gaping mouths, wide eyes and total shock still silence.

Until Nao intercepted, "Well Mutt, I don't know about you, but how on sweet Earth did you land Fujino Enterprise's only heiress?" the red-head jibbed.

**A/N: Please review. I've been refreshing myself with the story since I forgot my initial plot for this. Bits and pieces have been prepared months before. Just finishing the drafts and uploading. Hope you guys like it.**

**Happy New Year!**


End file.
